


Letters Of The Endless Pain

by BlueDiamondStar



Category: The Mentalist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDiamondStar/pseuds/BlueDiamondStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The last installment of the series. My muse just liked cookies.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Letters Of The Endless Pain

**Author's Note:**

> The last installment of the series. My muse just liked cookies.

It's been long time, but he still read the letter over and over again,  
tearing his mind with horrifying images of their tormented bodies and  
sending stabbing pain through his empty heart.  
Will it ever end?  
Will it stop?

He knew it won't. He won't let it happen.  
The pain will be there for long. Until his dying day.

And one thing he was certain about was that until his dying day he will  
be chasing the man who did it to his family.  
And he plan on winning the game.

He knew he will. One day.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Paint It Red forum Monthly Challenge January 2013.  
> Prompt: Letters


End file.
